


Don't make me go back.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam tells Bobby and Dean that John has been sexually abusing him.Trigger Warning!!





	Don't make me go back.

Sam was sitting on the couch in Bobby's livingroom looking at the two older men. Dean sat down next to his baby brother. Sam felt the tears starting to fall. He folded himself into his big brother. Dean looked at Bobby confused and worried. 

“Sammy what's going on?” He asked looking worried.“You're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on.” Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and held him closely. 

“Dad.” Was all he could get out before he started to sob. 

“Sam. What about John?” Bobby asked. 

“He's been abusing me.” He buried his face into Dean's neck. 

Sam felt Dean pull him onto his lap and held him tighter than before. Dean could feel his baby brother sobbing into his neck. He looked at the older man with tears in eyes. Dean was going to kill John if it was last thing he ever did. 

Dean didn't want to ask but he had to know. “How is he abusing you?” He asked softly. 

“He's been raping me.” Sam whispered. 

“Shit.” Bobby said. 

Dean thought he was going to throw up right there. He swallowed hard to keep everything down. The one thing he couldn't stop was the tears. The tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. He held onto his baby brother tighter. He buried his face into Sam's hair. 

“Son did he hurt you any other way?” Bobby asked. 

“Yes. He would hit me if I said no.” He whispered. 

“I'm so sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry that I didn't notice something was wrong.” Dean cried. 

“How could you have. He did it when you would be hustling pool for money.” He cried. “I can't go back with him when he comes to pick us up Dee.” 

“We aren't going to back with him Sammy. I'm 18 and I'm going to take you of care of you baby boy.” 

“You boys can stay here as long as you need.” Bobby said. 

“Thank you Bobby. Dee I'm tired can I go lay down?” 

“Of course. I'll be up soon, I promise.” He kissed Sam's temple. Sam hugged his brother closely before getting up and going up to bed. 

*****

Once Dean knew his baby brother was upstairs, he lost it. He felt himself starting to sob. He couldn't believe this happened right under his nose. He felt Bobby pull him into a hug. He cried into the older man's shoulder. 

“I think I'm going to be sick.” Dean said. 

Bobby got up and a trash can for the younger man. Dean put it on his lap and throw up in it. 

“I'm sorry Bobby.” 

“It's okay son. I know this a lot to take in. How about you get upstairs to Sam and we'll get everything figure out tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” He said quietly. 

*****

Dean walked upstairs to the bedroom. He got his clothes and went to take to shower. He cried when he as he showered. He knew he needed to be strong for his baby brother. He got out, he dried off and got dressed into sweats and tee. He went to the bedroom they shared. He knew he wasn't going to sleep in his own bed tonight. He gently got into Sam's bed with him. 

“Dee?” 

“Yeah Sammy it's me.” 

Sam curled into his big brother. Dean wrapped his arm around his baby brother and pulled him close. 

“Sammy how long has this all been going on?” Dean asked softly. 

“It started when I was 10. He use to just touch me and when I turned 12 he started raping me.” He cried. 

Dean held Sammy closely to him. “I'm so sorry Sammy.” 

“I'm scared Dee.” 

“I know baby I know. I'm here for you no matter what. I'll enrolled you in school here and I'll get job so we can get a place for our sometime.” 

“You would leave hunting for me?” Sam asked looking at his brother teary eyed. 

“Sam I would do anything for you.” Dean said. 

“Don't let him take me away from you.” 

“Over my dead body will he take you away. Now try and sleep baby boy.” He kissed Sam's head. 

“I love you Dee.” 

“I love you too Sammy.” 

*****

Sam stayed wrapped around Dean the whole night. The older Winchester finally had fallen asleep when he heard Sam whimper in his sleep. Dean gently touched his baby brother face. Sam tensed up and moved away scared. He opened his eyes looking around scared. 

“Baby boy, it's me Dee.” He said softly. 

“Dee?” He asked confused. 

“Yeah Sammy it's me. I'm right here.” 

Sam moved back over to Dean. He curled himself back around his big brother. He laid his head on Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and held tightly. Dean felt Sam's breathing even out. Dean fell back asleep pretty fast. 

*****

Sam woke up to yelling downstairs. “Dean wake up.” He said in a panic. 

Dean sat up and looked at his baby brother. “Shh it's okay Sammy. We can stay up here.” He hugged him closely. 

“No I'm not hiding from him anymore. I want him to know that you know everything.” 

Dean got off the bed and held his hand out to his baby brother. Sam took Dean's hand as they walked downstairs together. 

“They're my sons and I'll take back with me if I want too!” They heard John yell.

“Not if I have anything to do with it.” Bobby said all to calm. 

Both men looked up at Sam and Dean. Sam standing closely to Dean. Dean keep his hand on his baby brother's arm. John reached for Sam to pull him away from Dean. 

Dean pulled Sam closer to him. “Touch him again and I swear to god, you won't live to see another day John.” 

“Sam come on. You need to come with me.” John said. 

“No I'm never going back with you again. I told them, they know about what you did to me.” Sam said with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Dean pulled his baby brother into the hug. “Shh it's okay Sammy. He can't hurt you anymore. How about you go back upstairs. Let me and Bobby handle it.” 

Sam looked at Bobby. “Go on Sam it's okay.” Bobby give him a small smile. 

Sam went back upstairs and sat on the bed. He could still hear them talking downstairs. 

*****

“I should kill you.” Dean said coldly. 

“Why you would do that Dean?” 

“Don't play dumb John. You had to have known that Sam would tell me. You should have known that I would find out that you've been sexually and physically abusing him.” Dean step right up in John's face. “Come near us again and I will end you. That's promise.” He turned around and walked upstairs leaving John and Bobby down there. 

*****

He walked into their room and saw Sam sitting on the bed crying. He sat down beside his baby brother and pulled the younger boy onto his lap. 

“Shh no more crying baby boy. It's going to be okay.” He said softly. 

“Dee.” He cried. 

“I know Sammy. Do you wanna talk about it a little?” He ask gently. 

“The year I turned 10, that's when he touched me for the first time. He told I was being such a good boy and all I ever wanted was for him to love me. He told I couldn't tell you because you would be jealous of how close me and him were. On my 12th birthday he raped me for the first time. That's when I knew this wasn't normal. I tired to fight back but he told me he would hurt you if I did.” He whispered. 

“So he's been raping you for almost 2 years?” Dean felt is eyes burning from the tears. 

“Yeah. Sometimes I would get off. He told that meant I wanted it. Dee I swear I never wanted to have sex with him.” He cried into his older brother's neck. 

“I know Sammy. Sometimes your body just does that even if you don't like it. When was the last time it happened?” 

“Right before we got here.” He laid his head on the crook of Dean's neck. 

*****

There was a knock on their bedroom door. Sam got up and answered it. 

“Hey, kiddo. I just wanted to know let you that John won't be bugging you anymore or coming around.” The older man said. 

“Okay.” Sam said quietly.

“I also wanted to tell that you that I called a friend. She owns me because I helped him out with a ghost and I think it would be good if you talked to her. She can help you Sam.” 

Sam turned around and looked at Dean nervously. Dean smiled at his baby brother. 

“I think it will help Sammy.” He said. 

“Okay I'll talk to her but can you gave me a few days?” He asked. 

“Of course just tell me when you're ready and I'll call her for you.” Bobby said. 

Sam sat back down on the bed with Dean. He looked at Dean and smiled for the first time in a few days. I couldn't believe that Dean would give up hunting for him. He hugged Dean close to him. 

“Thank you Dean for everything. For wanting to help and for giving up hunting to be here with me.” He said softly. 

“Sammy I love you and I would do anything for baby brother.” He kissed Sam's head. 

Bobby stood there and watched the boys that had became his sons. He knew that would take awhile for Sam to get over everything that had happened to him but the older man knew that Sam was strong and could heal. He smiled at the young men sitting on the bed hugging each other.


End file.
